The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The A/F mixture is combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust manifold. The exhaust gas may be treated by an exhaust treatment system before being released into the atmosphere. The exhaust gas may also be recirculated (also known as exhaust gas recirculation, or EGR) and combusted during future engine cycles.